Iridescent
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Sentía tantas cosas a la vez, que podía llegar a ser iridiscente. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Demonios Personales.


**_Buenas mañanas mundo!_**_ Espero que os guste mi one-shoot para el reto. Supongo que todos nos quedamos pensando en la escena de la enfermería en HP 6._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bill, Dora y los personajes, escenarios o lo que sea, son de J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>Unos ojos castaños chispearon con fiereza. Iba andando con una rapidez inusual en ella por el silencioso pasillo. Justo cuando iba a llegar a su destino la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a tres personas. Dos pelirrojos y una rubia. Dora apretó su mandíbula cuando Fleur la miró con una sonrisa cansada. Molly la abrazó ligeramente con una sonrisa. Y Bill, solo la observaba con sus dos orbes azules nublados.<p>

-Tonks, querida…¿Qué haces aquí?-La señora Weasley siempre preocupada por todos.

-Necesito hablar urgentemente con Bill-Pudo notar como sus comisuras se estiraron por acto reflejo y sus ojos se entrecerraron-A solas.

-_Pego _acaba de _salig_ de la _enfegmegia_, lo que sea pude _espegag…_-La rubia miró asustada a la mujer que hace poco había tenido el pelo color rosa chicle.

-No pasa nada Fleur, cariño. Ir yendo al despacho de McGonagall, ahora mismo os alcanzo.

Bill y Dora se miraron intensamente mientras las otras dos se marchaban del lugar. Cuando la metamorfomaga creyó que no había nadie, agarró de las solapas de la túnica a Bill y le estampó contra la pared.

-Todo es perfecto, para vosotros todo es perfecto-Musitó feroz mientras apuntaba con su varita al pelirrojo y lo mantenía apoyado con rudeza en la pared.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Tonks!-Exigió gruñendo Bill, que no entendía nada.

-Es como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si Greyback no te hubiese atacado-Dora mantenía su oscuro pelo, mientras que en sus ojos refulgía la rabia.

-¿¡Qué pasa Dora!-Y ese "_Dora"_ le dolió más que otra cosa.

-¡Todos sois felices, William!-Algunas lágrimas contenidas salieron de los ojos de la bruja-¡Y lo peor de todo es que tú, no rechazaste a Fleur cuando te dijo que seguiría queriendo!

Bill se quedó callado, no quería volver a la enfermería dentro de un bote. Dora lo seguía apuntando con la varita. Y su mano seguía apretada en la solapa de su túnica.

-¡Si Greyback te hubiera conseguido transformar todo sería diferente!-Ahora las lágrimas surgieron con más facilidad-¡Tuviste la suerte de que solo una cuarta parte de ti fuera salvaje!

-Dora, tranquilízate…No sabes lo que dices.

-Oh, claro que sé perfectamente lo que digo Bill. Tú has tenido la suerte que debió de tener Remus-Bill no entendía completamente lo que la bruja le decía-Por eso puedes seguir con Fleur. ¿Y por qué Remus no quiere que yo esté a su lado? ¿Por qué es peligroso?

-Él es un hombre lobo completo, te podría matar en una de sus transformaciones-El mayor de los Weasley intentó razonar con la metamorfomaga.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Vosotros dos os hubierais seguido queriendo aunque tú fueras una bestia!-Nymphadora Tonks le propinó una fuerte bofetada, dejando al pelirrojo anonadado-No os dais cuenta de vuestra suerte.

-No te entiendo, Dora…

-Lo entiendes todo a la perfección, tú tendrías que estar en el lugar de Remus. Y Fleur seguiría enamorada de ti-Las lágrimas bajaban sin control alguno por el rostro de Dora, con violencia-Y Remus no se da cuenta de que le amo más que a mi vida. No se da cuenta de que me daría igual que fuera una horrible bestia cada luna llena.

-Yo no tengo la culpa-Recitó solemnemente Bill, preparado para parar otro ataque de furia de su amiga.

-¡Claro que la tienes!-Y como había pensado Bill, Dora le atacó. Este le paró, agarrando fuertemente sus antebrazos. Lo que no pensó es que atacaría sus partes bajas-Tu siempre eras el perfecto, el que tenía más logros…El que ha conseguido salir intacto de un ataque de hombre lobo.

-Vamos Dora, cálmate…Piensa con la cabeza fría-Bill había quedado tirado en el suelo, gruñendo por la fortísima patada que le habían dado.

-Soy la única que no tiene derecho a ser feliz junto a la persona que ama.

Y Dora se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y sollozó con fuerza. Las lágrimas habían empapado ya la mayor parte de su rostro. Comenzó a golpear el suelo con violencia, haciéndose daño, para nada comparado con el que sentía por dentro. Bill consiguió levantarse y corrió cuanto sus piernas le daban, lejos de la bruja. El pelo de la metamorfomaga cambió tantas veces de tonalidad que parecía una película un arco iris humano. Qué cambiaba de color a cada sentimiento fuerte que sentía. Era iridiscente. Sus manos, llenas de rasguños, heridas y sangre, descansaban sobre la losa. No le importaba nada las condiciones en las que estuviera Remus, Bill también tenía casi las mismas.

Ellos tenían una suerte, que Dora daría su vida porque las tornas cambiasen y fuera ella la que estuviera en el lugar de Fleur y Remus en el de Bill.


End file.
